


untitled drawing fic

by J (j_writes)



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't seem like that much of a stretch to start drawing on Ryan instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled drawing fic

**Author's Note:**

> written for Bexless.

Gerard is drawing on a napkin when Pete shoves Ryan into the booth with him and then gets hauled away by Travis, and it doesn't seem like that much of a stretch to start drawing on Ryan instead.

He doesn't seem to mind. He leans over Gerard's shoulder to see what he's drawing, and his fingers curl up a little as Gerard takes his wrist and turns it over, brushing his thumb across the tattoo there. He holds the pen over Ryan's palm for a moment or two before pressing down, marking a light line into his skin, and when he looks up, Ryan is biting his lip, watching Gerard's hands.

He doesn't stop him, so Gerard continues the scene from the napkin, sprawling figures climbing up the insides of Ryan's fingers, slipping down the letters of his tattoo.

Eventually he realizes that this is maybe not the most normal way to introduce himself. "Hi," he says, and Ryan's eyes dart up to meet his, startled.

His lips curve up into a tiny smile, and then he's laughing, hard but quiet in the noise of the room. "Hi," he replies when he catches his breath.

Gerard smiles too, looking back down as he finishes off the last figure and caps his pen. Ryan's fingers twitch and bend as he examines Gerard's work, and he reaches over with his other hand to trace the lines lightly with a finger, as if afraid he'll smudge them.

"I…" he starts to say, then is quiet for a few moments. "Thanks," he says instead, and Gerard smiles, because he's the one who should really be thanking Ryan for letting him use him as a canvas.

"Here," he says instead, pressing the pen into Ryan's unmarked hand. Ryan's hair falls into his eyes as he looks up, questioning. "I hear you paint."

Ryan's eyes get a little bigger. "I…um. Sometimes," he says. Gerard opens his hand on the table and watches Ryan's eyes as his fingers close around Gerard's wrist, warm and hesitant.

Then he closes his eyes and tips his head back against the wall as he feels the pen start to drag across his skin.


End file.
